Currently, no device exists that is able to detect the vehicle or machine when the engine is running without needing to connect a sensor to the cable or output that is carrying the current and which almost all vehicles or machines possess. In a vehicle, for example, it is known as ignition or start up circuit. On the other hand, many systems exist that require knowing if a vehicle is turned on in order to operate in a specific way, and since the ignition or start up cable is normally located in a very specific location in the vehicle, a complicated procedure is required for installing the system. An example of these are the monitoring systems for vehicles or management of fleets, where the start-up is a useful piece of information but is not available like for example, the trailer on a truck.
In the case of trucks with a trailer, a system like the one described in this patent is useful because in many cases, knowing the status of the trailer (and therefore of the shipment) is more important than knowing the status of the truck itself. The current solution to this problem consists in installing two devices or installing only one device in the trailer and routing a cable from the cabin to the device, which is a solution that in many cases is not feasible.
The same thing occurs for the power connection; although it is usually available in many parts of the vehicle or machine, the connection to these cables in some cases complicates the installation, like in the case of trucks with ADR systems, which cut the power to the entire vehicle when these vehicles come to a complete stop.
A second aspect, not reflected in the current state of the art within the systems for monitoring the status and/or driving of a vehicle, is the absence of an own means for detecting the type of driving (aggressive or not) that is being performed by the operator. This information can be provided to the driver in a manner that will enable him to modify his driving so he can little by little learn to drive in a smoother fashion.